


I’LL SHOW YOU

by TheWolfDK



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Breakdown, i suck at grammar forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfDK/pseuds/TheWolfDK
Summary: Sapnap feels trapped. He just wants to be like the sun.
Kudos: 14





	I’LL SHOW YOU

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a mental breakdown. If this topic is sensitive to you this story isn’t for you. 
> 
> This is inspired by the song I’LL SHOW YOU by K/DA

The sun's sunlight streamed into the room through the window. The sun hit Sapnaps face and made his features shine. Sapnap was sitting on the windowsill looking out on the world. Sapnap found himself often doing this. Always looking out on the world. The sun represented freedom, happiness and strength. So why did it shine on Sapnap? He was none of those things.

He felt lonely. Dream and George had no time for him anymore. They were too infatuated with war and themselves to care about him. Then those rare moments he was with them he felt trapped and like someone else. Someone he certainly wasn’t. With them, he hurt others. Killed the things they loved the most. 

Sapnap pulled his legs up to his chest. He didn’t like thinking. He just wanted to be himself and leave the hell he was living in. His mind wanted to leave everything so he could be himself and maybe love himself. Although his heart wanted to stay. He loved the place and the people. He was stuck in between his heart and mind. He wanted to stay but also be himself. Though it seemed he couldn’t have those things.

As Sapnap’s mind filled with negativity and hate for everything Sapnap dropped to the floor. Sitting up against the wall behind him he clutched his head wanting it to just stop. “JUST STOP THINKING.” He roared loudly into the room as soaking hot tears spilled onto the floorboards of the room. 

Sapnap had always been bad at expressing himself and especially his emotions. He kept them bottled up neatly. Though now suddenly they were spilling out and onto the floor in the form of his tears. 

He was so tired of killing and constantly fighting. He was done with this. He just wanted to be the sun. Free, happy and strong. Not a lying coward who was trapped by the people he called friends. 

Sapnap knows what he must do to achieve it. Quickly he wiped his pathetic tears away. He stands up and finds a bucket of water. Gently he scoops Mars into the bucket. He sets the bucket a bit aside and takes a bat. A bat that Dream and George had designed together. He swung it with all of his might and shattered the window he’d sat so many times staring out of. He took the bucket again and jumped out of the window. 

He jumped into freedom.


End file.
